minuit passé et alors ?
by misao girl
Summary: fic écrite dans le cadre du concours proposé par Makena sur le thème du nouvel an. Les g boys ont une mission le jour du nouvel an et l'un d'entre eux a une réaction inattendue.


  
**auteur**:misao girl  
  
**e-mail**:misaogirl@aol.com  
  
**disclaimer** : les personnages de gundam wing ne m'appartiennent pas  
  
**genre**:Yaoi,OOC,contexte et univers original respectés,sérieux,romance.  
  
**couple **: 1 3&4  
  
**note** : cette fic a été écrite pour un concours organisée par Makena^^  
  
paroles du narrateur en italique et pensées des persos entre *...*  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
** Minuit passé et alors ?  
**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
*Cette neige si pure, pure comme son regard où se reflète l'océan... pure comme son visage innocent quand il dort. Voir de la neige c'était un de mes plus grand rêves peut être que finalement le plus grand d'entre tous va se réaliser enfin...peut être aurais-je une raison de vivre malgré la lassitude qui me ronge.*  
  
-Mission !! _cria 01_  
_  
Aussitôt trois jeunes adolescents de 16 ans se ruèrent vers la douce voix_ (mais bien sûr!!on y croit !!)_ qui les avait si gentiment appelée._  
  
-On t'écoutes Yui.  
  
-Où est Duo ? _s'inquiéta Quatre._  
  
-DUO _cria Heero._  
  
_N'obtenant aucune réponse de l'autre pilote Heero se mit en tête de faire rappliquer la gueule d'ange du natté en quatrième vitesse. C'est d'un pas extrêmement décidé et tendu qu'il monta les marches quatre à quatre. Puis il ouvrit violemment la porte mais sa colère s'évanouit devant la vision de rêve que lui offrait son colocataire de chambrée. Duo était allongé lascivement sur le lit, il avait son walkman sur les oreilles et les yeux fermés, sa tête était légèrement penchée en arrière. Ses cheveux d'or entouraient son visage angélique éclairé par la faible lumière de la lampe de chevet qui donnait au visage de Duo un aspect surréaliste, mystérieux. Ses lèvres étaient légèrement entrouvertes et son corps semblait s'abandonner à la douceur des draps._  
*Il ressemble vraiment à un ange. Non, je n'ai pas le droit !!! je ne peux pas penser à des choses pareilles ! seule la mission compte ! La MISSION ! je l'avais pratiquement oublié!!Bon sang mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive?!!*  
  
_Arrêtant de se torturer l'esprit, Heero s'avança vers son compagnon d'arme et le secoua comme un prunier._  
  
-Non, mais ça va pas!!keski t'as pris Hee-chan ?!!  
  
-C'est Heero et ça fait une heure qu'on t'attend.  
  
-Euh... pourquoi vous m'attendez au juste ?  
  
-Mission.  
  
_Puis Heero tourna les talons, sans autres paroles, pour rejoindre les autres pilotes dans le salon. Duo n'avait pas bougé, il était comme paralysé. Puis il reprit ses esprits et se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers le salon._  
  
-C'est hors de question ! _Hurla le natté._  
  
_Tous furent surpris par cette colère qui émanait du pilote 02._  
  
-Duo descend et assieds-toi. Nous n'avons pas de temps pour tes caprices répondit Heero froidement.  
  
-Ne me donne pas d'ordre!!J'en ai vraiment ras-le-bol de cette putain de guerre ! Je veux bien me battre pour les colonies, sacrifier ma vie mais je refuse d'accomplir une mission la veille du nouvel an. C'est hors de question ! Ce jour est celui de la paix, du renouveau. Je ne veux pas commencer la nouvelle année par un massacre!!!Nous avons déjà raté Noël, je ne veux pas rater ce jour si important à mes yeux. Je suis croyant, ce jour symbolise pour moi le changement, l'espoir.*Non je ne veux. Je n'ai jamais eu une vraie fête pour le nouvel an ! Même à l'orphelinat je n'ai pas pu à cause de la guerre ! C'est injuste pour une fois que je peux être normal, connaitre le bonheur, la paix et la sécurité !*  
_Les pilotes étaient vraiment surpris de la réaction de Duo qui, étrangement, ne parlait plus depuis quelques minutes complètement perdu dans ses pensées._  
  
**POV de Quatre**  
*Duo mais qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Quelle est cette douleur et cette peine qui te submerge. J'aimerais aussi fêter ce jour mais ce n'est pas une raison pour faire un tel scandale. Duo, mon ami, que t'arrive t'il?*  
  
**POV de Trowa**  
*C'est la première fois que je vois Duo dans un tel état. Une telle souffrance émane de lui. Il est bizarre depuis quelques jours à vrai dire depuis la veille de noël. Cette période de l'année te rend si triste, c'est sûrement à cause de ton passé.*  
  
**POV de Wufei**  
*Pour une fois ce shazi est sérieux. J'ai de la peine pour lui, il a l'air de tellement souffrir et je le comprend. Son passé doit sûrement refaire surface, dans ces périodes de fête on ne peut s'empêcher de penser à ceux que l'on a perdu. Je suis bien placé pour le savoir.*  
  
**POV de Heero**  
*Duo que t'arrive-t'il ? Tu as l'air si triste, si fragile. Tu essaies de réprimer tes larmes, mon amour j'aimerais tant te prendre dans mes bras pour te consoler mais ce n'est pas le moment. Je ne sais pas ce qui te rend aussi malheureux mais je me dois de penser à la mission avant tout. Je ne peux pas laisser mes sentiments me submerger, pas avant que cette maudite guerre soit finie. C'est pour toi que je fais ça Duo, je le fais pour qu'un jour tu puisses vivre heureux dans ce monde de paix dont nous rêvons tous, je le fais pour que nous ayons un avenir. Qui sais un jour peut-être nous serons réunis ? Mais pour l'instant la mission passe avant tout, je vais te faire souffrir, je le sais et ça me fait mal mais c'est nécessaire. Excuse-moi mon amour.*  
  
-Duo...  
_  
La voix froide et impersonnelle d'Heero sortit Duo de ses pensées. Ce dernier releva les yeux timidement, honteux d'avoir craqué devant les autres pilotes particulièrement devant celui qu'il aime.  
_  
-ça suffit, tu t'es assez donné en spectacle.  
  
_Le coeur de Duo se brisa à l'entente de ces mots mais il n'en fit rien paraître, il laissa le shinigami prendre le contrôle et retrouva son calme._  
  
-En quoi consiste cette mission ?_ demanda Duo._  
*Excuse moi Duo je sais que je t'ai blessé mais un jour je me ferais pardonné. Je te le promet* _se promit Heero._  
  
-C'est une mission extrêmement importante, elle décidera du gagnant de cette guerre.  
  
-Tu veux dire que l'avenir des colonies se joue sur cette unique mission_ déclara Trowa, surpris bien qu'il n'en laissa rien paraitre._  
  
-En effet.  
  
-Yui explique toi.  
  
-Oz a conçu de nouvelles armures sur le modèle de nos gundams tout en ajoutant des modifications pour les améliorer.  
  
-Comment cela a t'il pu se produire ?  
  
-Visiblement nous avons un traître parmi nous.  
  
-Qu'entends-tu par nous ? _demanda Duo_  
  
-Je ne dis pas que ce traître est un de nous cinq, je dis seulement que nous avons un traître parmi notre entourage.  
  
-Yui as-tu une idée de son identité ?  
  
-Je n'ai que des hypothèses. Il se peut que ce soit Howard ou un de ses sweepers.  
  
-C'est faux _s'emporta Duo._ Howard est quelqu'un de confiance, je le connais bien, _affirma t'il défiant du regard quiconque dirais le contraire._  
  
-Cela peut être Sally après tout elle travaillait pour Oz avant _continua Heero._  
  
-Sally n'est pas une traîtresse. _Cette fois ce fut au tour de Wufei d'exprimer sa colère. _Elle a tout abandonné pour suivre notre cause et elle nous aide beaucoup cela malgré les moyens dérisoires mis à sa disposition. Je t'interdis d'entacher son nom !  
  
-Ou alors cela peut être un des profs_ finit Heero._  
  
-...  
  
-Bien nous allons supposer que ce sont les professeurs.  
  
-Dans ce cas ils ne nous auraient pas envoyé cette mission _analysa Trowa._  
  
-Peut être qu'un seul d'eux est un traître_ dit Quatre._  
  
-Hn. Si c'est le cas Oz va nous attendre au tournant. Mais nous ne pouvons annuler cette mission.   
  
-Nous ne savons toujours pas en quoi consiste cette mission_ intervint Trowa._  
  
-En effet je vais vous expliquer. Il se trouve que Oz a recruté des pilotes capables de se servir de ces nouvelles armures.  
  
-...  
  
-Ils viennent des colonies et Oz leur fait croire que nous sommes leurs ennemis et que notre mort ne pourrait être que bénéfique aux colonies.  
  
-En clair ce sont des pions manipulés par Oz _s'énerva Duo._  
  
-Hai. Mais ils sont très dangereux car ce sont des New-types. Ils ont donc des capacités hors-norme, des sens très développés, et peut être même des dons particuliers comme Quatre.  
  
-Le combat est inévitable _analysa Trowa._  
  
-Mais nous ne pouvons les tuer, ils croient se battre pour les colonies intervint Quatre.  
  
-Je sais Quatre mais n'oublie pas que cette mission déterminera la suite de la guerre ou au contraire la paix.  
  
-Notre mission est donc de tuer ces pilotes _dit Duo._  
  
-En effet il faut également détruire ces armures au cas où Oz trouverait d'autres pilotes aptes à les contrôler.  
  
-Autre chose Yui?  
  
-Non je vais vous donner des documents avec les plans et les rôles de chacun, mémorisez-les et brulez-les.  
_  
De retour dans sa chambre Duo reprit le contrôle sur Shinigami._  
  
*C'est vraiment génial ! Cette mission va décider de la tournure de la guerre et nous avons un traitre parmi nous!!!Et en plus il va falloir tuer des gamins qui croient se battre pour les colonies et tous ça la nuit du nouvel-an!!J'en ai vraiment marre de cette vie!!!*  
  
_ Quatre monta lui aussi dans sa chambre et essaya de se concentrer, en vain, sur sa mission.  
****_  
POV de Quatre  
*J'aimerais tant qu'il y ai une autre alternative. Je ne veux pas les tuer ce sont des innocents, ils pensent se battre pour les colonies. C'est injuste!!![du calme Quat-chan on dirait Wufei] Et tout ça la veille du nouvel an... La nouvelle année va donc commencer par un massacre. Je ressens d'ici la souffrance de Duo...Je n'arriverais jamais à accomplir cette mission!!*  
**  
POV de Duo **  
*Comment puis-je accomplir une mission alors même que son principe me révolte !* pensa Duo aux bords des larmes. *Je n'en peux plus, je ne veux plus porter ce masque de joker et ce rôle de tueur. Une fois cette mission terminée qu'elle marque la fin de la guerre ou non. J'en ai assez de me battre, de souffrir, de me dévouer corps et âme à cette mission pour finalement ne rien changer, ne rien récolter en échange de mes services, de mon sacrifice... Pourquoi devrais-je me tuer à la tâche si de toutes façons les colonies nous abandonnent et se laissent manipuler par Oz ? A quoi servirait-il de les remettre dans le droit chemin si elles se complaisent dans cette situation. Je croyais pouvoir tout changer, pouvoir créer un monde meilleur, un monde de paix où il n'u aurait plus d'orphelins comme moi à cause d'une guerre stupide. Même si nous gagnons cette guerre qui dit qu'il n'y en aura pas un autre ? Je pense que finalement je me met à penser comme Wufei mais comment pourrais-je penser autre chose ? Est-il dans la nature de l'homme de faire la guerre sans cesse ? Ne peuvent-ils pas vivre en paix ? Nos sacrifices vont-ils vraiment servir à quelque chose car oui nous nous sommes sacrifiés. Nous avons sacrifiés notre enfance, notre adolescence et même notre vie car comment vivre quand on n'a connue que la guerre. Nous avons sacrifier notre probable bonheur, notre étincelle de vie... nous avons tous donnés mais ça n'a rien changé. Mais maintenant stop !!! J'en ai marre ! j'ai le droit de ne penser qu'à moi, le droit d'être ÉGOÏSTE ! J'ai le droit de vivre bordel!!!et j'ai le droit d'aimer... même si cet amour ne sera jamais réciproque tout comme la paix est impossible à atteindre. Quel paradoxe ! Je me bat pour une chose en laquelle je ne crois pas. Et pourtant je continue à me battre ! Pourquoi me direz-vous ? C'est simple pour lui, celui que j'aime, mon soldat parfait, Heero...*  
  
**POV de Heero**  
*Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que les autres sautent de joie à l'annonce de la mission mais je dois dire que la réaction de Duo m'a surpris. C'est un soldat après tout et même si cette fête est très important voire peut-être sacrée pour lui, il doit d'abord penser à son devoir. Il est devenu pilote de gundam pour protéger les colonies et cette mission marquera la fin de la guerre alors elle passe avant tout. Pourquoi cette réaction ? Duo..pourquoi ? Si seulement j'étais ton confident..mais comment pourrais-je assumer ce rôle ? Je ne suis qu'une machine qui fait la guerre, je suis incapable d'avoir une discussion avec toi ou avec qui que ce soit d'ailleurs sauf peut-être Trowa mais nos échanges ne sont pas de vraies "discussions". Je ne peux te soutenir, je n'en ai ni le droit ni le courage.  
Je ne saurais trouver les mots pour t'aider, te rassurer et te montrer mon amour. Quatre a beaucoup de courage pour assumer ce rôle de confident car malgré ton air joyeux, je sais que ce n'est qu'un masque et qu'il existe une marée de tristesse derrière (admirer la métaphore !!). Je suis content que tu puisses te confier à quelqu'un même si ce n'est pas moi mais je ne dois m'en prendre qu'à moi-même pour cela. J'espère que tes sentiments ne compromettent pas la mission car si tu es blessé ou même tué je ne pourrais continuer à vivre.*  
  
_Tout le monde s'était réuni dans le salon, la mission allait commencé : direction la base de new-Edwards. Le trajet se fit dans une ambiance tendue chacun perdu dans ses pensées et à l'affût d'un quelconque bruit suspect. Arrivé à la base, ils se séparèrent selon le plan prévu. Heero et Duo étaient chargée d'éliminer les pilotes tandis que Trowa, Quatre et Wufei faisaient diversion en tirant sur la base. On entendit aussitôt la traditionnelle alarme et le cri habituel des ozzies: "C'est un gundam !". [Non, à vrai dire là c'est trois gundams mais bon faut pas trop en demander aux ozzies !!!!]  
Heero et Duo avaient moins de 15 minutes pour trouver les pilotes des nouvelles armures et les tués. Les informations récoltées par les sweepers étaient suffisamment détaillés pour qu'ils retrouvent ces pilotes en très peu de temps parcontre ils n'avaient aucune donnée sur leur force réelle et leur capacité au corps à corps. Heureusement la balance avait penché de leur côté car les sweepers avec l'aide de Sally avaient démasqué le traître qui n'avait ainsi pas eu le temps d'avertir Oz de leur attaque, ils bénéficiaient ainsi de l'effet de surprise. Ils fallaient espérer que ces pilotes n'étaient pas aussi entraînés qu'eux car à deux contre trois ils étaient déjà assez désavantagés. Ils fallaient les tuer assez rapidement sans leur laisser le temps de respirer c'était déloyale mais nécessaire, l'issue de cette guerre en dépendait. Les deux pilotes arrivèrent rapidement à l'emplacement prévu, la salle spéciale où les pilotes d'élites se réunissaient en attendant le prochain ordre de mission. Heureusement pour eux les g-boys n'avaient rencontré aucun obstacle, la majorité des soldats combattant contre les trois autres gundams occupés à attaquer la base. Leur diversion marchait à merveille comme d'habitude à croire que ces ozzies n'apprenaient rien de leurs erreurs passées.  
_  
*Le moment fatidique est arrivé pensa Duo. La nouvelle année commencera dans deux minutes par trois meurtres de sang-froid. J'ai vraiment la poisse!!Et ce qui m'énerve le plus c'est que l'autre soldat parfait de mes deux s'en fout de faire un massage en cette date toute spéciale. Je vais finir par croire que ce gars n'a aucun coeur. Dire que j'avais décidé de lui avouer mes sentiments à minuit.*  
  
_Pendant que Duo réfléchissait sur le pourquoi du comment il était tombé amoureux du soldat parfait, Shinigami avait repris le contrôle et commençait sa danse mortelle accompagné du soldat parfait qui malgré la concentration requise par cette mission prenait le temps d'admirer son amour secret. Le tandem qu'il formait était irrésistible et irrémédiablement mortel et fascinant. En moins de cinq minutes trois cadavres gisaient au sol et les pilotes sortaient de la base pour rejoindre leurs compagnons d'armes. Shinigami était toujours aux commandes, Duo ne pouvant laisser son instabilité compromettre la mission. La base fut quasiment entièrement détruite car les pilotes voulaient s'assurer que plus jamais la menace de ces nouvelles armures planeraient sur eux. Le retour à la base se fût dans une ambiance tendue semblable à celle régnant lors de l'aller. Chacun était de nouveau plongé dans ses pensées sauf Duo qui continuait de laisser shinigami à la surface.  
  
Arrivée à la maison  
Chaque pilote prit un chemin différent. Heero travailla sur le Wing, Trowa se mit à lire, Wufei s'entraîna au sabre, Quatre alla se coucher et Duo est allé s'enfermer dans la salle de bain pour prendre une bonne douche éliminant ainsi le sang de ses ennemis. Shinigami s'en alla peu à peu et laissa Duo refaire surface et son combat intérieur reprit de nouveau._  
  
*J'en ai marre ! J'en ai marre ! j'en ai marre ! Putain de nouvelle année de mes deux ! Me voilà couvert de sang ! Putain fais chier !* Duo éclata de nouveau en larmes épuisé aussi bien physiquement que moralement, lassé de tous ces combats...*Je n'en peux plus ! pitié que quelqu'un m'aide...Heero...* Duo pleurait frénétiquement, il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter et ses larmes coulaient librement le long de ses joues..*Boy's don't cry! Boy's don't cry! Boy's don't cry! Boy's don't cry! Solo si seulement tu étais là. J'aimerais tant que tu me prennes dans tes bras, que tu me consoles. J'aimerai sentir ta chaleur près de moi. Solo..toi aussi je t'ai perdu. Je perds tous ce que j'aimeuh...La malédiction du Shinigami ne me hantera à jamais.*  
  
_Heero, quand à lui, réparait son gundam mais ne faisait que penser à Duo._*Il avait l'air _si _désemparé quand nous sommes rentrés, je n'avais qu'une envie, le prendre dans mes bras et le consoler. Mais il doit sûrement me détester maintenant. Mais que pouvais-je faire ? Cette mission était essentielle et on ne pouvait se passer du talent de Duo.Duo...* _Soudain Heero prit sa décision, il se leva et sortit du hangar. Il entra sans frapper mais ne vit personne. Puis il entendit des sanglots à peine réprimés et s'asseya sur son lit attendant que son coéquipier se calme et sorte de la salle de bain._  
  
_Duo, épuisé par ses pleurs décida de sortir de son refuge et de se changer pour dormir. Il prit une petite serviette et l'enroula autour de ses hanches puis sortit de la salle de bain. Il fut surpris de voir Heero assis sur son lit le regardant fixement avec un air très sérieux. Duo lui rendit son regard mais avec une telle intensité que le soldat parfait baissa les yeux._  
*mauvaise idée*_ pensa Heero en sentant ses hormones se réveillaient en force. _*Couchées les hormones ! J'ai dit couchées !*  
_Duo constata avec surprise que l'iceberg Yui rougissait_. *Non c'est pas possible je dois rêver ! pitié si c'est un rêve faites que je ne me réveille pas*  
  
-Hee-chan ?  
*Ah non pas ce surnom ! je fond ! au secours !*  
  
-Euh...oui  
  
-Tu ne répares pas ton gundam ?  
  
-Euh... j'ai fini.  
  
-Tu ne tapes pas ton rapport ? T'inventes pas des virus ?  
  
-Euh... plus tard.  
  
-Plus tard ? Bah t'es malade ?  
  
-Non, pourquoi ?  
  
-Parce que tu fais toujours ces choses-là en premier !  
  
*Oh mon dieu arrête avec tes mimiques ! mon dieu je vais le violer*_ pensa Heero_  
  
-Ils font qu'on parle Duo.  
  
-De quoi ?  
  
-J'ai eu une idée qui va te plaire.  
  
-Depuis quand tu te soucies de ce qu'il me plaît ou pas ! _Répondit Duo sur la défensive peu enclin à pardonner Heero pour la mission_.(messant Duo c'est pas la faute de Hee-chan !!)  
  
-Je sais que tu m'en veux mais écoute-moi.  
  
-...  
  
-Si on fêtait le nouvel-an maintenant ? _Dit Heero un peu gêné de sa proposition._  
  
-Quoi ?_ Lui répondit Duo complètement ahuri._  
  
-Ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne le faite pas à minuit que ce n'est plus le nouvel an, ça dépend de la façon dont tu envisages les choses.  
  
-....  
  
-Duo ?  
  
_Duo ne répondit rien, trop abasourdi par les paroles d'Heero._  
  
*c'était forcément un rêve ! Heero préoccupé par le nouvel an ? Mais pourquoi ? A part les missions et son portable, rien ne l'intéresse. Bon si je veux le savoir...*  
  
-Heero ?  
  
-Hn ?  
  
*ça y est ! Il reprend ses monosyllabes !*  
  
-Pourquoi te préoccupes-tu du nouvel an ?  
  
-Euh...  
  
_Heero, trop surpris par cette question inattendue ne sut quoi répondre._  
  
-Heero ?_ Insista Duo._  
  
-Je....enfin...je...  
  
-Tu ?  
  
-Je voulais te faire plaisir _avoua Heero rouge de honte._  
  
-Quoi keske t'as dit?*Non mais je rêve ! c'est pas possible!!*  
  
-Tu m'as très bien compris. _Heero baissa la tête géné._  
  
-Hee-chan..._ Duo l'appela doucement et tout le corps d'Heero se mit à frémir. Duo s'approcha lentement d'Heero guettant ses réactions. Celui-çi ne bougeait pas appréhendant la suite des événements. Son coeur rata un battement quand les mains de Duo prirent les siennes._  
  
-Hee-chan regarde-moi s'il te plaît. _Heero releva la tête timidement et regarda Duo.  
  
Duo leva sa main à la hauteur du visage d'Heero et caressa tendrement sa joue. _  
  
-Merci de te préoccuper de moi.  
  
-Duo..je...  
  
*Ah c'est pas vrai ! pourquoi j'arrive pas à le dire.*  
  
-Ce n'est pas grave Heero, on verra ça plus tard... En tout cas t'as eu une super idée ! On va fêter le nouvel an maintenant.  
  
-C'est vrai ?  
  
-Ouais en plus Quatre avait tout préparé depuis plus d'une semaine. On a assez de provisions pour faire 4 fêtes d'affilé !  
  
-Dans ce cas allons voir les autres proposa Heero avec un magnifique sourire. Duo fut éblouit par ce merveilleux sourire ! Il était encore plus beau que d'habitude !  
  
*C'est incroyable comme je peux l'aimer. Mais est-ce de l'amitié ou bien de l'amour que lui ressant.*Se demanda Heero.  
  
-Hee-chan je suis content que nous soyons amis.  
  
-...  
  
-Heero nous sommes bien amis ?  
  
-Je pensais que... nous étions plus que ça.  
  
-Hee-chan... _Duo recommença à pleurer à cause de la déclaration d'Heero._  
  
-Duo....excuse-moi...je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer...pardon...Duo....arrête...s'il te plait!Onegai...Duo...  
  
_Heero avait mal, très mal. Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Duo._  
  
-Hee-chan...je....je t'aime tenshi.  
  
-...  
  
-Hee-chan ?  
  
-Je ne comprends pas si tu m'aimes pourquoi pleures-tu ?  
  
-Ce sont des larmes de joie Heero, jamais je n'avais entendu une si belle déclaration.   
_Duo passa ses mains autour du cou d'Heero et l'embrassa tendrement. Ce dernier mit un peu de temps à répondre au baiser mais une fois remis de sa surprise il enlaça tendrement Duo répondant ainsi à ce doux baiser.  
_  
-Aishiteru Duo.  
  
-I love you my angel.  
_  
Ils restèrent un moment enlacés puis Duo s'échappa de l'étreinte de son amant. _  
  
-Duo ?  
  
-C'est l'heure de faire la FÊTE !   
  
-J'aurais dû m'en douter que t'allais me la sortir.  
  
-Et ouais ! T'avais pas qu'à proposer !  
  
-Baka !  
  
-Vi moi aussi ze t'aime.  
  
_Duo déposa un baiser sur les lèvres d'Heero et l'entraîna vers le salon._  
  
-Les gars c'est la fête !!!   
  
-Maxwell qu'est ce que tu nous as encore préparé ?  
  
-Simple on est le premier du mois alors c'est le nouvel an ! OK il est quatre heures et alors où est le problème ?  
  
-Duo a raison, il faut fêter ce jour particulier _déclara Quatre_.  
  
-Je suis d'accord_ répondit Trowa._  
  
-Bah tiens ça m'aurait étonné _! Dit Duo qui reçu une tape sur la tête de la part de son amant.  
_  
-Aïeuh !!! Messant Hee-chan !  
  
-Vous...vous êtes ensemble ?! _s'enthousiasma Quatre  
_  
-Ouais enfin !  
  
-C'est génial !!! _Quatre sauta dans les bras de son meilleur ami content pour lui._  
  
-T'inquiètes je vais t'aider avec glaçon numéro 2 _murmura Duo à Quatre._  
  
-DUO !! _s'indigna Quatre rouge de honte._  
  
-Aller on va chercher la bouffe et le champagne !! Let's go c'est la fête !  
  
_Tous obéirent à Duo et la nouvelle année commença dans la bonne humeur, la guerre étant finie et les atrocités oubliées du moins durant ce jour particulier. Depuis lors toutes les occasions de fêtes possibles et inimaginables furent célébrées par nos 5 amis désormais tous heureux de mener une vie normale.  
_  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
**FIN**


End file.
